Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae Meet The Swan Princess
'' '' ''Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae Meet The Swan Princess ''is a written story in the Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures Series written by Logan "Hewylewis" Ridenbaugh and Bryce "The Wrestlemaniac" Kanyon and released in DeviantArt on July 30th, 2013. Plot The story begins with an aging king named William, who has a baby daughter named Odette and is good friends with a queen named Uberta. While King William's newborn daughter, Odette, and Queen Uberta's toddler-aged son, Derek, get acquainted, evil is afoot. Rothbart, an evil enchanter, plots to have King William's kingdom for himself. Before he can go ahead with his plot, his tower is attacked by King William's men. Be fore he is banished from the kingdom, Rothbart vows that one day, everything King William owns and loves will be his. When Odette and Derek are children, King William and Queen Uberta meet the Fantasy Adventure Team, who just arrived to discover that they've been asked to take care of the children and have them meet every summer with hopes they'll fall in love so as to unite their kingdoms. At first, while Odette and Derek are still children, all the team's attempts fail miserably, but as years pass and the two reach young adulthood, they finally begin to fall madly in love. However, during a royal ball, Derek expresses his wish to marry Odette just for her beauty, which upsets her into rejecting him again. She leaves the next day with her father, but they are intercepted en route by Rothbart, who transforms into a "Great Animal" (A hybrid monster consisting of many different animals). He kidnaps Odette and fatally injures William. King William's captain returns to Queen Uberta's castle and informs everyone present that they were attacked by a Great Animal. Derek and the Adventure team arrive on the scene where William tells them with his dying breath that they were attacked by a Great Animal that is "not what it seems". Despite Uberta's efforts to find another princess for her son to marry, Derek becomes fiercely determined to find Odette. He, his best friend Bromley, and the team practice hunting each day to hopefully kill the Great Animal and save Odette. Elsewhere, Rothbart has taken Odette to his castle lair at Swan Lake and casts a transformational spell on her that makes her turn into a swan during the day and human again during the night (So long as there is moonlight). The spell can only be broken by a vow of everlasting romantic love. He asks her to marry him every night so he can rule William's kingdom legally, as taking it by force is too much trouble, but she always refuses. During her captivity, she befriends an old turtle named Speed, a frog named Jean-Bob, Puffin, a Puffin bird, and the Trimaxian Adventure Crew led by Logan, who landed near Swan Lake while taking part in their next adventure. Puffin, after learning about the workings of Rothbart's evil spell, devoses a plan to reunite Odette with Derek. Together with Puffin and Logan (Who was magically shrunk to remain close to the princess), Odette finds Derek, who has gone searching for her with the Fantasy Adventure Team and Bromley; however, he mistakes her for the Great Animal and tries to kill her. The ensuing chase leads Derek and the team to Swan Lake, where they witness Odette change from swan to human. They share a happy loving reunion, the Fantasy Adventure Team reuniting with Logan, who they learned has been leading his own team since their previous adventure together. However, almost immediately, Rothbart comes calling. At Odette's insistence, Derek leaves with the hopes of meeting her at a ball being held by Uberta the following night. Unfortunately, Rothbart finds Derek's bow (Which Derek left behind), Logan, his team, and the FAT Captains are captured, and Odette is informed that there will be no moon the next night. He then has them all imprisoned within the castle dungeon along with Bromley, where he reveals he had captured Logan's ship, Max the Trimaxian, and the FAT's Aerofighter, carrying the rest of their team, whom Rothbart intends to use as trophies provided Logan surrenders his power to the Council. It is also revealed that Rothbart gained his most powerful magic from Mirage, who reminds him of the deal involving possession of Logan in exchange. Preferring to save the deal for later, Rothbart sends his hag sidekick, Bridget, disguised as Odette to the ball in Uberta's place. Odette's and Logan's friends eventually free them, but when she reaches the ball, she sees that she has been replaced and tries to warn Derek and the El Arca Six; she fails, partly due to Bridget's attempts to keep Derek from seeing her, and Derek makes the vow to Bridget. Rothbart and Mirage (After a brief musical number) arrive revealing that Derek's vow, given to the wrong woman, will cause his spell to kill Odette. She flies back to Swan Lake as Rothbart's curse drains her life force while the team and Derek, desperate to save her, races after; they arrive too late, and she dies in his arms, but not before she tells him she loves him. A furious Derek confronts Rothbart and Mirage, demanding that they won't allow Odette to die. Though the combined powers of the Trimaxian Adventure Crew and the Fantasy Adventure Team frees their friends from Rothbart, they are surprised when Rothbart transforms into the Great Animal. While Mirage chooses to leave the fighting to Rothbart, an intense battle ensues with Rothbart overpower Derek and his friends, nearly killing them in the process. Fortunately, Odette's animal friends return Derek's longbow to him, and Bromley, who had escaped the dungeon, provides Derek with a single arrow; Derek catches it and fires the arrow straight-and-true into Rothbart's heart as he explodes upon crashing into the lake. With Rothbart's defeat, his spell on Odette is broken and she returns to life to hear Derek say that he truly does love her for her courage and kindness and always had. The two are soon married, the two adventure teams take off for another adventure, and they all live happily ever after. Trivia *This is the first time the Fantasy Adventure Team teamed up with the Trimaxian Adventure Crew and the second time they've teamed up with Logan himself. *The song "Snuff out the Light" as performed by Mirage was an original song for The Emperor's New Groove that was cut from the original production. According to her Pooh's Adventures wiki, Mirage sings the song every time she finds a moment of victory for herself. *The scene of Fantasy's attempt to turn Odette back into a human pays tribute to "Do the Rat Thing", an episode from the Aladdin animated series. *This marks the first time in the series that Horror, Adventure, and Fantasy (Three talking books who became summon characters after 'The Pagemaster') make their first official appearance with Logan and his crew (Thus, the first time Logan used the summon cards). *This story marks the first time the Trimaxian Adventure Crew are called by their team name. *Unlike previous Logan's Adventures stories, where there is an epilogue piece involving the Council of Shadows' plotting for the worlds, in this tale, there is none, mostly because it is BLJR Adventure tradition for each story to be a standalone feature and not build any story arcs between each tale. The exception to this would be the Bryce story arc written by Wrestlemaniac829. *The Spell of Cartoon comes into play in this story again as The Fantasy Adventure Crew does not age even one day over the course of the years that Odette and Derek are brought together. Links Part One: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/BLJaR-Meet-The-Swan-Princess-Chapter-1-389339086 Part Two: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/BLJaR-Meet-The-Swan-Princess-Chapter-2-389589967 Part Three: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/BLJaR-Meet-The-Swan-Princess-Chapter-3-389620199 Part Four: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/BLJaR-Meet-The-Swan-Princess-Chapter-4-389751366 Part Five: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/BLJaR-Meet-The-Swan-Princess-Chapter-5-389956510 Part Six: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/BLJaR-Meet-The-Swan-Princess-Chapter-6-389978983 Part Seven: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/BLJaR-Meet-The-Swan-Princess-Chapter-7-390012789 Part Eight: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/BLJaR-Meet-The-Swan-Princess-Chapter-8-390056383 Part Nine: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/BLJaR-Meet-The-Swan-Princess-Chapter-9-390087441 Part Ten: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/BLJaR-Meet-The-Swan-Princess-Chapter-10-390106955 Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Written Stories Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Series Category:LKHFF Stories Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:LionKingHearts Fantasy Films Category:Logan's Adventures Series Category:Crossover films